


The Peter Bag

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidents, Bed-Wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Omorashi, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: 5 times Tony was prepared, and one time he wasn’t“I just want to know how he’s been hiding it from you,” Tony said out slowly, because that didn’t make sense. It was damn near impossible to hide anything from JARVIS, especially in the tower. Actually, JARVIS had been running tests, and Tony hadn’t known about the tests, so what was he missing?“I’m going to have to apologize to you sir, but I was in the know,” JARVIS said out regretfully after a moment of silence had gone by.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 78
Kudos: 251





	1. Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisaMistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisaMistake/gifts).



> This all fluff, I tried ultra hard for it so I hope you guys like it. This story came to be, because a reader asked me in my Christmas fic, if I could write something regarding the bag Tony carried with him for Peter and this is the results of that are here. This is for her, hope she likes it.

Peter wasn’t sure when he first noticed it, but Tony always seemed to be prepared when it came to him. It was all very surreal, especially considering how in depth everything was I regards to him and his Well-being. In addition to making sure that Peter was on top with the latest Stark Phone, he also had his own personal A.I. In his suit. Not to mention, the cool expensive looking watch that Tony had made for him. It had a gps tracker in it, and it was connected to JARVIS. Which meant that at any given time, Tony could get an update on his vitals.

Peter wasn’t sure whether to feel embarrassed or flattered that someone(especially someone he thought of as a father) was so in tune with him and his needs. He simply chose to ignore it, and not think on it too much. Some people might think it was too invasive but surprisingly even May had thought the watch was a great idea, so there was nothing he could do, the watch had to stay on. The leather strap it was on, felt like a second skin so he didn’t have any problems keeping it on as sometimes he could forget he was even wearing it.

Peter shook his head, because his thoughts had gone off on another tangent and he nearly lost his current train of thought. Where was he, oh yes, Mr. Stark really cared about him, and he was very grateful for it. He shook his head again, because he had gotten another dizzy spell. He was thankful that school was over and he just needed to make it to the car. It was Friday, which meant it was lab day, and he had all weekend to spend with Tony.

Though to be fair, he honestly couldn’t wait to get into the car as he felt that if he didn’t sit down soon he would pass out. He took a deep breath aware of the watch on his wrist. If he passed out, Tony would know something was wrong and that was a whole other level of embarrassment. He was happy(no pun intended) to see Happy was already sitting there ad waiting for him.

Peter made his way to him and carefully got in, somehow shutting the door behind him. He leaned his head back on the seat as he willed his heart to slow down. He closed his eyes briefly for a moment, only to feel a pair of eyes on him. He cracked his eyes open to find Happy staring at him, and was that a look of concern on the man’s face? “What?” He mumbled out, it was taking too much effort to even talk.

“I need you to put your seatbelt on, and then tell me what’s the matter. I don’t care in what order you do that,” Happy said out in a serious tone.

Peter grabbed the seatbelt, trying to ignore the way his hands were shaking, as he somehow managed to click it up. He slumped back in his seat, feeling like the seatbelt was the only thing keeping him completely upright. “I…I need food,” he breathed out heavily.

“I know, here you go kid,” Happy said out quickly as he handed back the bag of cheeseburgers and fries to the child. “There is a milkshake in the fridge for you, it has a few shots of protein powder in it. Tony said to drink it first,” he added out.

He was glad he had learned early on to trust his boss, as the request to get Peter food before he went to pick him up was a bit out of the ordinary but he had done it. And he was grateful he did, the kid looked ready to pass out. He wasn’t even going to try to talk to the child, as he wanted him to focus on eating, besides he could ask Tony about it later.

Peter raised his eyebrows in response to that, as he grabbed the food bag. He stuffed a couple of fries in his mouth before he went to grab the shake to drink first like he was instructed too. He grimaced a bit as he drank the shake, not at the taste as it was delicious, but because that meant that he hadn’t been as stealthy as he had initially thought. He didn’t dwell on it though, and simply chose to focus on his shake, and then eventually his cheeseburgers and fries.

By the time they arrived at Tony’s tower a half hour later, Peter had finished his shake and all 5 cheeseburgers and fries, and was feeling a lot better. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and got out of the car surprised to find Tony in the garage by the elevator.

“Hey Mr. Stark, what are you doing down here?” Peter chirped out, the food had done wonders for him, he felt good as new.

“Making sure you’re okay, kiddo you know you can’t miss any meals. Why did you skip lunch today?” Tony said out in concern.

He had been in the middle of a meeting when the baby monitor had gone off, alerting him that his kid’s vitals were plummeting by the hour. He had lost track of how many times he had informed the child just why he couldn’t skip meals like the other kids.

Peter rubbed his neck in embarrassment at Tony’s tone, because it was full of concern. And as much as he wanted to lie to him, he couldn’t, the man didn’t deserve that. He sighed softly, toeing his scuffed shoe on the ground.

“My free lunch ran out,” he admitted out shamefully.

Tony wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. “I’m not sure I follow, how does free lunch run out? Did they not have enough for you at school?”

“No, they had enough I just forgot to give the form to May to fill out for this semester and now its too late to sign up for it,” Peter explained out in an embarrassed tone.

“I see, and when did they inform you of that?” Tony asked out carefully.

“When I went through the lunch line to get my food, the lunch lady made me put everything back, and what I had already touched like my roll and fruit cup I had to throw it away,” Peter said out glumly. He still didn’t understand that, why hadn’t he just been allowed to eat it? Apparently he wasn’t alone with that thought.

“They made you throw away perfectly good food because you’re free lunch ran out?” Tony asked out in disbelief.

“Yeah she said, once I had touched it, they couldn’t serve it to someone else,” Peter explained out glumly.

“Okay, so why didn’t she allow you to eat it?” Tony wanted to know, super confused at this point, it just didn’t add up.

“She said if she were to let me eat it, she would lose her job,” Peter said with a grimace and he hadn’t wanted the woman to lose her job.

“That is unacceptable, throwing away perfectly good food and allowing children to go hungry,” Tony said out tightly, getting rightfully angry. “So you didn’t eat anything all day?” He asked out softly, feeling terrible on his kids behalf, not to mention a little guilty. He should have had JARVIS communicate what was happening to Peter via the watch to him, or just texted the boy himself.

“Ned gave me half his lunch and the lunch lady gave me a sandwich after lunch was over and everyone left the cafeteria,” Peter told his father truthfully. “She said even though she wasn’t supposed to, she couldn’t not give me food, it didn’t sit right with her,” he added out.

“Okay, I need her name, I want to make sure she doesn’t get in any trouble, and I’ll take care of lunch for you. This will never happen again kiddo,” Tony told the little boy sincerely.

“We call her lunch lady Edna, I don’t know her last name,” Peter said out honestly.

“Thank you Kiddo, come on lets get you some fruit and then we can head to the lab if you’re done with all your homework,” Tony said out easily, his mind going over how he was going to approach this.

“Kay,” Peter chirped out as he followed his mentor to the elevator. And because Tony never made promises he couldn’t keep, Peter believed him, and wasn’t worried at all.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

On Monday when Peter returned to school, he got the shock of his life when he was pulled over by Edna, who gave him a wide smile and told him that he was able to get as much as he wanted, as his father had topped up his account to $1500 and had toggled auto reload. Peter was so shocked that he didn’t even correct her about Tony not being his father, because he kind of thought of the man like a dad.

After eating the biggest lunch he had ever eaten at school, Peter headed to the rest of his afternoon classes, eager to learn. His stomach was actually full for the first time in a long time and he could actually focus on all of his classes and it was noticeable if his teachers were to be believed.

As he skipped his way out of the school once the bell rang to dismiss them, he said goodbye to Ned before he moved to start walking home, only to freeze as he saw the car. What was Happy doing here? He made his way over to the car and knocked on the passenger door intending to ask him just that, only to have his mouth drop wide open as the window rolled down but it wasn’t Happy who was behind the wheel.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said out, having the good sense to whisper it and not shout it like he nearly had.

“Hey kiddo, get in the car,” Tony said out easily.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked out Curiously as he obediently opened the door and got into the car.

“I wanted to see how your day went, and how lunch was,” Tony said out honestly as he drove away from the school.

“My day was great, it was amazing and at lunch they had this yummy Mac and cheese, and I ate as much as I wanted,” Peter gushed out eagerly.

“Good, so you ate until you were full?” Tony asked the child, you could never know with Peter.

“Yup, and my afternoon teachers said I was extremely focused today, so I think I must have been hungry all the other times and just hadn’t known it,” Peter admitted out shyly.

“I think so too kiddo, but you don’t ever have to worry about not having enough food again, alright?” Tony told the child seriously.

“Kay,” Peter said out happily, only for his face to blush red as his stomach let out a loud growl.Tony chuckled and lifted up the center console with his right hand.

“Like I said, you don’t have to worry about food any longer,” he repeated out as he pulled out a sandwich and juice box.

“There’s more snacks in here if you need them,” he added out. Peter grinned brightly, quickly unwrapping his sandwich and taking a big bite before Tony could glance over and see how pleased he was at the man’s words.

“Thanks,” he murmured out softly.

“I got you kiddo,” Tony promised him and meant it. That was the day, when he started keeping snacks in his cars for his kid. He meant what he said, his kid wasn’t going to go hungry, ever again.


	2. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously?”
> 
> Tony sighed out softly because he had overlooked that detail, and he had remembered scoffing at Pepper when she suggested he buy some toys for Peter. Oh he was a fool, and owed her an apology to boot. He really wasn’t cut out for this parenting gig, at least he had remembered the important stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy the story has been so well received, makes me feel better about my fluff writing

Peter was so excited he almost couldn’t contain all his excitement, but somehow he did as he didn’t want Mr. Stark to regret his choice of allowing Peter to stay over for the whole weekend. He had been doing this internship gig with the man for about 8 months and apparently, his Aunt had finally warmed up to Tony.

He was extremely grateful for that, as now both of the most important people in his life, liked each other. But back to his excitement, his Aunt was working a double shift at the hospital this weekend and she had been worried about Peter not being able to feed himself. Peter had bristled at that because he was 10 years old and he knew how to use the microwave and make a sandwich.

He wasn’t going to starve, thank you very much. But Aunt May hadn’t even listened to him, she had simply texted Tony(and since when had she even gotten his number?) and the next thing Peter knew he was being picked up by Happy from school and driven straight to the tower.

It had been a huge surprise to him, as he hadn’t even been able to pack any clothes for the weekend. He only had his school things in his pack, but Mr. Stark hadn’t even cared. The very reason why the man didn’t care was because of what he had done for Peter, and was the key cause of all his excitement. 

“Okay underoos, everything in this room belongs to you, all the clothes in the dresser and closet and whatever else you find. This is your room, I don’t care how messy or clean you keep it, just keep the door closed when it’s dirty or Pepper will make you clean it,” Tony told the child easily as he led him to his room on the penthouse level.

“Thank you so much,” Peter gushed out, aware that this was a huge deal. He was basically in Mr. Stark’s space, but the man didn’t even seemed to care all that much that he had brought Peter here.

“No problem kiddo, I’ve already given you the tour, I need to work on a few things in my office, but feel free to ask JARVIS if you don’t know the answer to something or to do whatever. We’ll head down to the lab tomorrow,” Tony said out easily before he pulled out his phone and walked away. He wasn’t lying he had some paperwork that Pepper wanted him to sign yesterday. 

Peter watched the man leave, before he grinned, kicking off his shoes as he looked around his brand new room. It was an Iron Man/Stars wars themed room, complete with a loft with the biggest bed Peter had ever seen. He couldn’t wait to climb up there and go to sleep. The wall was covered in various pictures In what the media had dubbed Team Iron Man and the ceiling was covered in the galaxy with various characters from Star Wars.

He was very excited about his new room, his heart jumping into his throat as he hurried over to the Star Wars toy chest under his loft, his heart pounding as he could only imagine what kinds of things Mr. Stark had gotten him. He flipped open the lid and his heart fell into his stomach as he looked in disbelief at the contents, it was empty. The little boy fell to his knees sadly and turned around so he could properly look at his room. He couldn’t find not one toy, maybe it wasn’t as cool as he had originally thought.

“Are you alright young Peter, you’re vitals have taken a sudden drop,” JARVIS said out in concern.

Peter startled as he had forgotten that JARVIS was even there. He shook his head before he crawled over to where he had dropped his bag. 

“Nothing is wrong, I just better do my homework,” Peter mumbled out, as he made his way over to the desk and took a seat into it with a loud sigh. He couldn’t help but feel the crushing disappointment. What was he supposed to play with now? 

Tony rubbed his eyes briefly as he set another piece of paperwork with his signature to he side. He had been doing paperwork for the last 2 hours, and he was about to call it quits. He would rather be spending time with the kid. Speaking of which, he hadn’t heard a sound from the child, what was he doing? “How the kid doing JARVIS?”

“He’s doing alright, he finished his schoolwork in record time, before going to the kitchen to grab a snack. Right now he’s watching tv,” JARVIS informed his creator.

“Okay, I‘ll stop in another hour, he seems to be okay for the moment,” Tony said out easily before he returned to his paperwork.

Peter glanced at the clock yet again, frowning heavily at it. It was almost 6pm, but he was bored out of his mind, he had already done his homework, and he had watched tv for a few hours, and you could only play so many games on your phone before your attention span ran out. He didn’t know what to do with himself, he couldn’t even read as his room didn’t even have any books in it. He sighed dramatically before flopping on the couch in annoyance, as he had nothing to do.

Tony was quite proud of himself that he had finished up most of his paperwork by 6, and as he stretched, he couldn’t wait to see what Peter had gotten up to and what the little boy wanted to do tonight. He had been so pleased when he saw that Peter had loved his room, Tony felt proud because he had picked out everything and set it up. He had a lot of accomplishments being who he was but that one was the best yet. He stretched out the last of the kinks in his arms before he walked out of the office and headed to the living room. 

“What’s my spider kid up to JARVIS?” Tony asked out curiously.

“The child is suffering from a rather severe case of boredom,” JARVIS said out dryly.

Tony stumbled over his foot at the answer, smirking in amusement because he was sure he heard wrong “What did you say Jay?” He said out slowly.

“I said the child is bored, and has been for the last hour or so,” JARVIS repeated out blandly.

“How is he bored? Does he not know where he currently is?” Tony asked out in disbelief.

“I believe he’s bored because he doesn’t have anything to currently do,” JARVIS explained out. But before he could go further as to what he had meant, Tony had finally entered the living room. 

Tony quirked an eyebrow at the child who was laying on the sofa upside down, with his head on the ground as he watched tv. 

“Underoos, all the blood is probably rushing to your head right now, what are you doing?” Tony asked out slowly as he looked at his protégé.

“I’m watching tv, it’s more fun this way,” Peter said out dryly.

“If you say so, so if you’re having fun, then what’s this about you being bored?” Tony asked out curiously.

Peter gritted his teeth, before throwing his legs over his head so he could flip and land on his feet. He could feel all the blood in his face and only frowned as he looked at his mentor. “There’s nothing to do here,” he said out plainly.

“Kid, do you know how many people would give both of their arms to be where you are right now? To stand where you’re standing, I brought you into my home and you’re being a tad disrespectful right now,” Tony said out a little offended that Peter thought his house was boring.

“So? Then they can easily trade places with me,” Peter said out moodily before he could catch himself.

“Whoa,” Tony said out slowly eyebrows raising as high as they could go as he looked at the child in surprise. “This attitude you’re getting is not welcome in this conversation,” he said out carefully, his tone turning paternal without his say so.

“I don’t mean to get one; it’s just really boring here, and I don’t have anything to do,” Peter huffed out seriously as he fell back on the couch dramatically.

“What do you mean you don’t have anything to do? You can watch movies, play games,” Tony said out slowly still a little taken aback at the earlier outburst from the child.

p>“I did that already!” Peter retorted back before he grimaced because he was getting louder as his annoyance at the whole situation started to come to head. And he knew this wasn’t the right way to go about it. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout, but I did that already,” he repeated out in a calmer tone.

Tony arched an eyebrow because this was unusual, Peter was a pretty respectable kid and he had snapped at him twice already. What the hell was going on? “Okay, so you’re bored, if you were at home, what would you be doing now?” He said out carefully.

“Playing with my toys,” Peter said out seriously. “You don’t even have any legos for me to build stuff with,” he added out softly. His room was super amazing and if the man had added Lego play sets he wouldn’t have wanted to leave.

Tony sighed out softly because he had overlooked that detail, and he had remembered scoffing at Pepper when she suggested he buy some toys for Peter. Oh he was a fool, and owed her an apology to boot. He really wasn’t cut out for this parenting gig, at least he had remembered the important stuff.

“Sorry kiddo, I thought you were too big for toys, my mistake, I’m new at this,” Tony said out apologetically before he took a seat on the couch next to the boy and grabbed the tablet on the side table.

“It’s okay, if you thought I was too big for toys then why do I have a Star Wars toy chest?” Peter asked out curiously.

“It was part of the bedroom set kiddo, which should have clued me in. I really don’t know what I was thinking,” Tony told him out quietly. He pulled up the website for the LEGO store, and started scrolling through it. “Come here kiddo, help me pick out the play sets you want,” he said as he started adding in a few Star Wars one, making sure to grab the exclusive and limited edition ones as well, as money was no issue and he wanted to make his kid happy.

Peter was staring in shock at Mr. Stark who was adding both the Millennium Falcon and Destroyer kits, both around $700-$800 each but the man wasn’t batting an eye at the price.

“You like Harry Potter as well right? And Dinosaurs too?” Toy asked as he started picking out Lego play sets, some were extensive and he was looking forward to helping Peter build them as well. He finally stopped at 16 items when Peter had fallen silent, turning to look over at the child in concern. “Is that all you want from the LEGO store?” He asked out.

“Yeah, lets see how much it all came up too,” Peter said out a little faintly.

“Not bad, it’s just under $4000, but we’re going to toggle express shipping, and then have JARVIS call them up to see if they can have it delivered by tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest,” he said out easily. 

Peter could barely speak, as Tony had just bought thousands of dollars worth of legos without batting an eye. He swallowed thickly, feeling weird at how much money had just been spent on him. May would have a cow, perhaps he didn’t have to tell her. “Come on kiddo, lets look at Target now, lets pick out some board games for us to play, and other toys that you might want to have. Oh yes, what was that game system that Ned has?” Tony asked out curiously. The kid had been gushing about it for months, and he knew that he would never ask his Aunt to buy it for him, as it wasn’t something he needed and they were low on money as it was.

“He has a PlayStation 4 but you don’t need to get me one,” Peter said out hurriedly, even if deep down in his heart he really, really wanted one.

“Okay, that’s in the cart, do you want the Nintendo switch as well? It has Mario on it, forget you I’ll get it for me,” Tony said out quickly, before adding it to the cart as well. “Kiddo, I would start giving your opinion as All these toys are going to be for me,” he teased out.

Peter giggled before he scooted closer to Tony then he probably needed too, but the man didn’t say anything about it. He simply leaned into his mentors side and started picking out toys that he wanted. This was the best day ever.

As Tony put Peter to bed that night, he looked around the child’s room now at all the play sets that they had put together and all the toys that now scattered the child’s bedroom floor. Now it felt like his child’s room, he cough softly at that thought because Peter was definitely not his kid, only he was, where it mattered.

He headed back into the living room, and grabbed two super hero action figures and wondered if he should put them in the car with the snacks. But what if they didn’t end up taking that car? He didn’t want to deal with bored Peter again, not if he didn’t have too.

“JARVIS, how can I bring a few toys with us, without forgetting them or forgetting which car I put them in?” Tony asked out slowly feeling like he was missing something.

“The simplest solution is to get a bag, and have it designated the “Peter bag” that way you can put his snacks and toys in it and bring it with you wherever you go,” JARVIS said out honestly. “Might I also suggest a few books as well, I’ll order them based on his personal preferences and they’ll arrive tomorrow,”

“Great idea J, to both the books and the bag. Since I’ll be the one carrying it, I don’t need his input on the design. Get a Jansport classic backpack for me will you?” Tony asked out easily.

“Already on it sir,” JARVIS replied out easily as he ordered the bag that sir wanted. This would make it easy on everyone. 

Tony smiled out softly, feeling like he wasn’t so out of his depth yet, he could and would do this easy. For Peter he would do anything.


	3. Pull-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shook his head because Pepper was right again, he just needed to remember that in the moment, especially when it came to Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been loving the majority of the comments I’ve gotten for this story, it’s giving me life. I have long ago realized this is fanfic site and though you might dislike some characters, the vast amount of stories that are on A03 means you can find what you like, without those character. It reminds me of when Civil War came out and Team Cap fans raged at the Team Iron stories Because it didn't fit with their ideal Steve Rogers. I’m Team Iron but I respect all my Authors to keep my mouth shut if I have a problem with it. If a story or Author bothers you that much move the eff on. 
> 
> I’m a firm believer of not putting my beliefs onto someone else and is usually given that Same curtesy. But I had a reviewer last chapter trying to force their opinion onto me, for a character that ISNT even in this story y'all, Let alone this damn FANDOM..but because of my username they felt I needed to see reason. I didn’t because I will ALWAYS love Severus Snape regardless. 
> 
> But I digress, It made me so angry, and I’m such a positive person, and the world is already so cruel and mean And scary with everything that’s going on that I don’t want to add to it. It just made me so freaking upset, like I’m still upset, but I thought I Should redirect my energy to better things and so I’m focusing on the last chapter of this story and adding this new one right here. 
> 
> Sorry for this long winded Author’s note my feelings refused to be ignored tonight. Enjoy this chapter, its a cuteness overload.

The first time Tony realized that Peter’s enhanced metabolism affected more then his hunger was when he had gotten a call from Happy to let him know that he and Peter would be late as they were taking a pit stop at the doubletree hotel for a bathroom break. He honestly hadn’t given it a second thought at the time, he just assumed the kid didn’t get to go before he left school.

The second time, Tony was present, having just finished a patrol with a Peter and he had to stand guard for the kid as the boy used the alley way as a makeshift urinal. That left him wondering on why the kid waited until the last possible moment to let someone know when he needed to go. It was that moment as they came back to the tower when Tony headed down to update the protocol he had for Peter. He didn’t like surprises and these close calls the kid was fond of, he could do without.

The third time it happened, it was a different scenario all together, one that Tony felt he was woefully out of his element. Peter had been sleeping over as was the norm for most weekends now and JARVIS had woken him up around 3 in the morning to let him know that Peter was in distress. He booked it to the child’s room, figuring the boy had a nightmare and was scared out of his mind and he knew how to help the kid there. Though that wasn’t the issue at all, what he walked in on, he wondered why May hadn’t prepared him for this.

“Underoos? There’s no point pretending to be asleep, JARVIS knows your awake and he told me you were in distress. What’s up?” He asked out gently as he made his way towards the child’s bed.

He climbed up the staircase that led to the boy’s loft, not surprised to find Peter looking at him when he made it to the top. The kid wasn’t saying anything, which is why Tony moved to sit on the bed, key word was try as Peter reacted then.

“No, don’t sit!” Peter said out a bit more loudly then he needed too.

Tony arched an eyebrow in response to that and ran his hand through his own hair for a moment. “Why can’t I sit?” He asked out quietly, unsure what the hell Peter was trying to tell him or if the child really didn’t want him on his bed. It was weird and his mind wasn’t up for this at this time, especially since he had been peacefully asleep not ten minutes before.

Peter frowned, before his eyes dropped to look at the comforter which had Iron Man on it. The little boy sighed but he knew there was no way out of this but the truth. “I peed, and it’s wet and I don’t want you to get it on you,” he admitted out shamefully.

“That’s fair, come on lets get you out of the wet bed. How about you go head to the shower and I’ll take care of your bed okay?” Tony said out softly, because that seemed to be the best course of action to take right now.

“You don’t want to know why?” Peter asked out softly, feeling like he wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

“I do, but I don’t want you to keep that on your skin for too long. When pis—er pee stays on the skin for too long it starts to sting and can lead to an irritating rash. Which you don’t need, so come on get up, we’ll talk after,” Tony told the little boy as he ushered him up and out of the bed.

Peter silently climbed down the steps and headed to his dresser where he got clean pajamas and underwear before he headed to the bathroom across the hall from his room to get cleaned up.

“JARVIS, what is another term for nocturnal enuresis?” Tony asked out quietly, once he had heard the shower start and the boy wasn’t at risk of overhearing.

“Bed-wetting sir, do you not think this was his first time experiencing this?” JARVIS asked out lowly.

“No, he was much too calm, he wasn’t surprised at all. I just want to know why May didn’t warn me, I could have taken better preventative measures, however I’m once again going to have to gift Pepper with something. Her idea to add a waterproof mattress protector to his bed was a god send,” he added out, as the mattress was completely dry.

“What will you do now sir?” JARVIS asked out curiously.

“What I don’t want to do is cause any unnecessary stress to Pete, so I will not be stopping him from drinking anything after 7, that doesn’t work it only makes you more dehydrated. Especially with his metabolism, that’s probably why he’s wetting actually,” Tony said out in surprise as he had been thinking aloud.

“I think so as well, I’ve been running tests on him as is the norm, and when he’s awake he tends to visit the toilet every 2-3 hours, however he sleeps about 12 hours each night, at least when he’s here with you. That’s a lot of urine the child needs to hold in a body that metabolizes as fast as his does, for an abnormally long time. It’s not surprising that he’s wetting the bed,” JARVIS said out truthfully.

“I just want to know how he’s been hiding it from you,” Tony said out slowly, because that didn’t make sense. It was damn near impossible to hide anything from JARVIS, especially in the tower. Actually, JARVIS had been running tests, and Tony hadn’t known about the tests, so what was he missing?

“I’m going to have to apologize to you sir, but I was in the know,” JARVIS said out regretfully after a moment of silence had gone by.

Tony sighed out softly, because his kids essentially were hiding things from him. “I see, well have you at least been letting him know this isn’t a big deal?” He asked out curiously.

“I have, tonight was actually the day we decided on telling you about it, I have found a solution but we need to purchase it first and therefore we must go through you,” JARVIS said out truthfully.

“J, you have access to all my card information and all my accounts you could’ve bought something easily,” Tony pointed out.

“Yes I know but I wanted the child to come clean to you, he thought you would be angry with him and might not want to buy it for him because he kept this a secret,” JARVIS said out honestly.

“Thank you,” Tony said out honestly and he meant it. “What have you found?”

“Goodnights or Dry Nites are night time underwear for dealing with bed wetting in children,” JARVIS said out promptly.

“Is it…like a diaper?” Tony asked out in confusion as he grabbed a clean sheet from the dresser and started remaking the kid’s bed for him.

“Never say that in front of the child, but yes it is basically a pull up diaper. They look more like brief underwear and they sell them in various sizes and colors. He’s a s/m and I’ve just put in an order for Avengers characters, which currently only has the Hulk, you and Spider-Man on them,” JARVIS explained out.

“Buy it in bulk, and have it shipped by tomorrow J, thank you,” Tony said out sincerely as he grabbed a new duvet cover and pulled it on as the other one had gotten wet. He then grabbed all the wet bed things and stuffed them down the laundry chute in Peter’s room.

He didn’t do the laundry so chances are there would be wet pajamas and things that had been sent there curtesy of Peter and JARVIS and the maids had done them without his knowing. He was glad that his child(and he had just decided that Peter was his because it was true) and JARVIS had come up with a solution that didn’t make his room smell like pee.

“Of course sir,” JARVIS said out easily.

Tony made up the bed and pulled the covers back before he laid down on the bed, grinning because it was just as comfortable as his was.

Peter walked back into his room, having left his wet pajamas on the floor of the bathroom and started heading towards his loft. He was a little bit unhappy when he realized how quiet it was in his room, as he thought Mr. Stark had left when the man promised they would talk.

It was with that thought as his bed came into view that he grinned as he saw that the man had not only stayed but was lying in his bed and looked to be asleep! Unable to help himself, Peter carefully climbed into his bed, and rolled under the covers snuggling up to his mentor, who was basically his father figure.

As he rested his head on the man’s chest, he froze for a moment as the man’s arm came to rest on him like a proper hug. “G’night Mr. Stark,” he whispered out, feeling for the first time that the name just didn’t quite fit right now.

Tony apparently felt the same way. “I’m definitely not Mr. Stark right now, call me something else kiddo,” he said out sleepily.

“Night,” Peter repeated out, making sure his face was pressed into the man’s stomach so he wouldn’t be overheard. “Night Daddy,” he mumbled out almost inaudibly as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Tony was too far gone and simply thought he heard Tony, he would ask JARVIS about it tomorrow when he was fully awake.

_**~*~*~*The Next Day~*~*~*~*** _

The next morning Tony woke up first, happy to find the bed dry as he carefully released the little hands from his person as he climbed out of the bed and down the loft staircase.

“The package has arrived sir, and might I suggest you add a couple of pull ups to the Peter bag,” JARVIS said out quietly as his creator headed to the kitchen to get some coffee.

“Great idea J, he’s always having these close calls, I might not need to use them but it’ll be nice to have them,” Tony said out dryly.

“Speaking of something that will be nice to have, I took the liberty of ordering a travel toilet for the car as well. You haven’t yet been on a car trip with the child that has lasted more then a few hours. But that will change soon as you and him are heading to a convention about green energy next month and that is a 5 hour drive, anything could come up,” JARVIS said out honestly.

“That’s true, ahh what the hell it might come in handy, thanks Jarvis, I couldn’t do this without you,” Tony said out happily, and he meant it.


	4. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter really didn't want to bring up the field trip to Tony, the man had a way of figuring out the truth from him. And the last thing he wanted was the man to know deep down, he really wanted to go on the trip. He just couldn’t afford it, and there was just no way he could ask Tony, could he? No, Definitely not, the man wouldn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’m so bad with chapter titles. Also I have a friend who comes from money and when we were younger she didnt flaunt it, but she didnt hide, she was very generous but I always felt like I was taking advantage of her(kinda like Peter feels) Just keep that in mind, what’s normal for one person, isnt normal for someone else lol

Peter glumly made his way towards the elevator of the tower, trying to fix his face before Tony saw him. Today had started off as a great day, it was Taco Tuesday and He had loaded up his lunch tray with about 25 little tacos and had sat down to eat lunch with Ned and MJ. Only this time Flash was there and by now the annoying kid knew better then to touch him. Peter still didn’t know what had gone down with Mr. Stark and the principle but all of his teachers and classmates had done a complete turn around, even Flash.

The boy didn’t physically bully him anymore, not that he really could, but now it was all verbal and annoying. But he digressed, Flash had been taunting him about how he wasn’t going to be able to eat all 25 of his tacos, and had even betted against him. Despite Peter not having the $20 up front, he had predictably eaten all the tacos and had even gone up for seconds. He was now the proud owner of $20, and had floated on cloud nine up until his last class of the day.

It was Science class with Mr. Harrington and he was quite surprised that the field trip to Coney Island was nearly upon them. The man had droned on and on about the up coming field trip and how a few of them still hadn’t turned in their permission slips. Peter had froze as his name along with a few classmates of his who hadn’t gotten their slips in yet.

He had groaned as the man had said he had already emailed their guardians and was waiting for a response, as it was faster this way. His mood only soured when class finally ended and he hurried out of the class and then school as he was planning on watching movies and ordering pizza with his money.

That was the plan, until he saw the shiny black car, that he had come to associate as come to associate as Happy’s car’. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go see Mr. err Tony, it’s just he was extremely embarrassed because the trip pretty expensive. He had to pay $60 upfront for his ticket and meal, and then he’d need additional funds to spend on any snacks he wanted to eat or games he wanted to play or rides he wanted to go on.

It was a costly trip and he knew darn well that May couldn’t afford it. Tony wouldn’t understand, oh the man wouldn’t be mean about it, but Peter would have to explain and he really didn’t want too. Because then the man might get to the root of the problem, and he might find out how badly Peter wanted to go. Just thinking about it, he could feel his face heating up in shame at the thought.

He shook the thought away and deliberately turned his head so it looked like he didn’t see the car as he proceeded to turn the corner. He was hoping that Happy hadn’t seen him yet, but when the horn honked briefly he knew the man knew exactly where he was. Peter hunched into his shoulders a bit, and sped up, only to flinch as the horn beeped again, only this time it was long and loud. He turned because he could feel eyes from everyone who was outside of the school looking towards his direction.

Happy sighed out in amusement, as he saw the child trying to sneakily make his way by the car, but he had orders. All he knew was Tony received an email from the school today regarding Peter of course and he was told to come pick up the child.

It wasn’t their normal day for him to get the child, but it wasn’t his job to question his boss, especially if the man’s child had done and gotten himself in trouble at school. He doubted that was it, but judging by Peter’s reaction you would think it was.

“Kid, I’m not going to chase you, we both know you’ll win, so get in the car,” Happy said out in his easy going but no nonsense tone.

“Aww Happy,” Peter whined out as he huffed. “Can’t you tell him you didn’t see me, and that maybe I was sick or something?” Peter said out hopefully.

“You do remember you have JARVIS on your arm correct?” Happy said out dryly.

“Yes,” Peter said with a frown as he realized Tony knew exactly where he was and how he was feeling too. “Darn it,” he whined out piteously before he started heading towards the car, making sure to really drag his feet so Happy knew he wasn’t pleased with these turn of events. “Does Aunt May even know about this?” He grumbled out.

“Yup, she cleared it, you’re staying the night and Tony will drop you off tomorrow morning,” Happy told his easily.

Peter perked up a little bit at that, before he remembered Tony would want to know everything and he frowned again. “This is gonna suck,” he grumbled out, just annoyed at everything now.

“Get in the car, your food is probably getting cold,” Happy prodded him, the child was clearly hangry.

“There’s food?” Peter said out in surprise.

“You know there’s food kid, but I may have stopped off at the Mexican place down the street from here before coming to get you. You may or may not have some nachos waiting for you,” Happy said out Slyly, he was not above bribery.

“Why didn’t you start with that,” Peter said with a happy grin as he jumped into the back of the car and buckled up before he grabbed the warm bag of food.

Happy grinned to himself, because food was always a good choice when nothing else seemed to be working. He got back into the car and headed towards the tower.

It took Peter an abnormally long time to realize he had been had, he wasn’t aware of anything until he noticed the car stopping. Which led him to his original train of thought as he waited for the elevator to open on the penthouse floor. He took a breath as the doors to the elevators opened before he carefully stepped out, flinching a bit as he saw Tony was waiting right there for him.

“Hey Pete, how was school?” Tony asked out conversationally.

“Good, how was work?” Peter asked out in the same tone.

“Boring, I’m happy it’s over,” Tony said with a smile, as he could see what the kid was trying to do but he needed to get this over with. “Did anything interesting happen in school today?” He asked out lightly.

Peter shrugged because he knew Tony was hinting, but maybe Mr. Harrington hadn’t sent the man anything. Maybe he was just worrying for nothing. “Nope, nothing happened,” he said out calmly.

“You’re still a bad liar,” Tony said with a chuckle before he led the child over to the couch.

“If you know already, then why did you ask me?” Peter asked out softly.

“Because I wanted to see if you were going to tell me, and see where you were emotionally speaking,” Tony said out truthfully.

“And what did you realize?” Peter said with a sigh, not sure he really wanted to know the answer to that.

“Why am I only hearing about this field trip kiddo? The forms are due tomorrow,” Tony said out seriously, choosing to go the direct way, since Peter was content to drag his feet around the topic.

“Because it’s pointless, I’m not going to be able to go,” Peter said with a shrug as if he didn’t care.

“Do you want to go?” Tony said trying a different direction.

“What does it matter, I can’t go regardless,” Peter said out glumly, he could feel himself starting to get upset. Ned and MJ had been sending him different videos about the coasters they wanted to ride and he still hadn’t told them he wasn’t going.

“Why can’t you go?” Tony asked out curiously, he had already talked to May and she said it was up to Tony as he was the one signing the form.

Peter ducked his eyes because Tony was going to make him say it, he could feel the tips of his ears turning red but he wasn’t going to back down. It had to be said. “I…I can’t afford it, it’s way to expensive.

Tony wasn’t that surprised at the turn of events, he had taken over the child’s financial well-being, but had never really explained to the boy what that all meant. To be honest, he had thought that May would tell Peter, but he guess he knew why she didn’t.

It was his responsibility so perhaps now would be the best time to rectify that. Besides he could choose what to tell the kid, he had bought their apartment building and had significantly lowered the rent so May didn’t feel like she was struggling to make ends meet. He just wanted to do his part in raising Peter the right way. But he was getting lost in his train of thought and he had a little boy looking at his for answers.

“Kiddo, you know how I fixed your lunch issue earlier in the year?” He asked out gently.

“Yes, I’m off of free lunch but I get to eat as much as I want too without having to worry about when I’m going to run out, because you said I’m never going to run out,” Peter said out happily.

“Yes, so like I took over your lunch account I also took over your registration at the school. No one can ever make fun of you about being on scholarship again, because you no longer are,” Tony explained out honestly.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, because he didn’t get that bit. “What do you mean? And how is that possible?”

“It means that your Aunt and I both share legal guardianship of you, essentially you’ve got two parents now, but we’ll talk about that later. What it means in regards to your school is that I claimed your financial responsibility so anything that has to do with money that you need, it comes from me. Does that make sense?” Tony said out carefully.

“No, I’m super confused,” the little boy said out with a pout.

“Think of it this way, Ned and MJ’s parents both pay for them to go to Midtown; because of new circumstances I now pay for you to go to Midtown as well,” Tony said out plainly.

“Oh, that’s fine,” Peter said out with a shrug, because if Tony was now his new parent(and how cool was that!!) then he was supposed to do that he guess. “It doesn’t change anything now does it?”

“Not really, It just means if you want to do something at school or what have you and it cost money, instead of thinking you and May can’t afford it you bring it up to me and we can go from there. Like this field trip kiddo, do you want to go?” Tony repeated out gently, because he could see it in his kid’s face plain as day.

“Yeah,” Peter admitted out softly, nodding his head for effect as well.

“I thought so, I already sent back a confirmation email and have already scanned over the slip as well paid the entry fee. I did make a slight change, I upgraded your meal plan so you can have more food as I know a single hotdog or burger isn’t going to fill you up,” Tony said out easily.

“Thanks so much Tony,” Peter said out, getting properly excited now.

“Now you need spending money for the trip, Mr. Harrington’s guidelines state that a minimum $50 is needed so you can have the most fun. I don’t like the thought of you carrying that much cash around with you, so I have a card for you,” Tony said out casually, as he pulled out his wallet to pull out the Mickey Mouse gold card with Peter’s name on it.

Peter’s eyes bugged out his head he felt like, they were as wide as they possibly could go as he took in his mentor’s words. “So I’ll have $50 on the card with my name on it?” He asked out eagerly, his hand reaching out for the card.

“No, you’ll have about a $500, but it’s not just for the trip, that’s your allowance for the month,” Tony said out truthfully as he handed it over to the boy.

Peter swore for a moment that he had swallowed his tongue, as that could only be the explanation for why he suddenly sounded like he didn’t know how to talk. “$500 a month?” He croaked out.

“Yeah, it’s a lot less then I had as a kid but May said that you needed to earn more or something. And she didn’t want you getting spoiled,” Tony said with a shrug. “If you manage to spend all $500 it’ll be put back on it but if you don’t it’ll only be replenished with what you spent to equal $500, if you don’t like that rule you can bring it up with May,” he said out seriously.

He was all set to give his kid $1000 a week but May had really put her foot down, at least his $500 would eventually grow with him the older he got, so that was something Peter could look forward too.

“That’s fine,” Peter whispered out, still unable to find out where his voice went. He would never be able to spend $500 a month, he might even be able to help May out.

“We’ll also take off $50 from your card every Sunday so you can have cash through the week. I know you’ve been wanting to check out the vending machines at school, and head to the arcade with your friends,” Tony said out brightly. He wasn’t deaf, he just needed to make sure that May was on board with everything.

“This is the best day of my life,” Peter whispered out still in shock.

“You’ve been saying that quite often kiddo,” Tony said out in amusement. “There’s an app on your phone that can help you keep track of what you’re spending as well,” he added out.

Peter nodded so hard he felt like his head would fall off. “Thank you so much Tony, you have no idea what this means to me,” he said out seriously before he rushed to the man to hug his tightly.

“I think I just might Underoos,” Tony said out softly, as he hugged the child tightly back in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter..is definitely my favorite


	5. Change of Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May, how do you know if someone loves you?” Peter asked out softly, as he looked over at his Aunt from where she was stirring the mash potatoes.
> 
> “Depends on the type of love honey, are you referring to a girl at school or a parent type of love?” May asked out gently, as she looked over at her nephew in concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a Nanny, I just have to say, one of the worst feelings in the world is a kid having an accident And you realizing you have no spare clothes for them. That is all

Peter played silently with the watch on his arm, it was very expensive matter of a fact he knew it was one of kind. Mr. Stark…or rather Tony had made this specifically for him, because the man said he didn’t like being surprised. And apparently a kid came with tons of surprises, whatever that meant. He knew without a doubt, that Tony liked him, and cared for him, but he was starting to see the man in another way.

He was starting to see the man as more of a father figure then he had with Ben. He was starting to see this man as his father and wasn’t that a scary thought. He blew out a breath as he stopped fiddling with the watch before he accidentally pressed the emergency button. The little boy took a breath, but he need to know.

“May, how do you know if someone loves you?” Peter asked out softly, as he looked over at his Aunt from where she was stirring the mash potatoes.

“Depends on the type of love honey, are you referring to a girl at school or a parent type of love?” May asked out gently, as she looked over at her nephew in concern.

“It’s definitely a parent type love,” Peter said out confidently.

May nodded out silently to herself, because she had figured that, had actually had the same thoughts as Peter did earlier in the week. But hers were much more secure in her knowledge. She knew exactly who Peter was referring too, and she knew without a doubt that the man in question loved her nephew as if he was his own son.

Though if she was being honest to herself and she made a point to always be, Tony had long thought of Peter as his son, and it was cute. Her and Pepper were constantly on the phone talking about their two boys, but back to the matter at hand.

“It’s not my love you’re questioning is it?” She asked out, knowing it wasn’t but like Tony liked to do she wanted him to speak up and tell him herself.

“No, I know you love me,” Peter said out seriously. “But, do you think Tony loves me?” He asked out softly, he wasn’t sure she had even heard him.

May was waiting for the question, so she definitely heard it and she was more then ready to answer it.

“Of course he does, I don’t know what he loves you more than as I don’t know what material thing he holds dear, but whatever it is you rank higher then it. Do you think he would do everything he’s done for you if he didn’t love you? Do you see him taking time out of his day for any other kid on this earth?” She said out truthfully.

Peter grimaced because his Aunt had a point, but that didn’t qualify as love did it? “But how do you know he does? What if he’s just doing that to stay on your good side?” He pointed out.

“The only times he’s trying to stay on my good side is when you’re grounded and its his weekend to take you,” May said with a chuckle. “That man loves you, he adores you and he refers to you as his kid, I’m sure you’re aware,” she added.

“I know,” Peter said with a sigh feeling like his Aunt just wasn’t seeing how he felt.

“Why don’t you think he loves you?” She asked out plainly.

“He never says he does, even when I say it, he just says you too kid or something like that,” Peter said out unhappily before frowning as he looked up at his Aunt as he realized something else.

“What is it?” May asked out gently as she looked at his face; it was an open book so she could always tell when something was bothering him.

“If I told you that, I think…that I’m starting to think of Tony as a dad, as my dad even though he isn’t, would you be mad?” He asked out, starting out confidently, but by the time he got to the end of his question he was whispering. What if Aunt May didn’t approve of it? She liked Tony now, but that didn’t mean she wanted her kid to see someone else as a parent.

“You’re way past the point of maybe thinking of Tony as a dad, and he’s way past the point of denying that you’re not his child. Also, why on earth would you think I would be mad that you have found a father? I like Tony, Peter you know that,” May told her nephew gently.

“I know you do now, But I just I wondered if I was hurting you because I never called Uncle Ben dad or anything,” Peter said out glumly.

“That’s okay, he knew you loved him even if he didn’t fit the role of your father, that’s fine. We never wanted kids, but when you came along we adapted, even now you don’t see me as your mom and that’s alright too. But you still love me and I still love you,” May pointed out truthfully.

Peter nodded out silently because his Aunt had a point, now he only needed Tony to tell him it was okay and that he loved him and he would be all set. Why was this so confusing?

“To be honest, Tony is going to be overjoyed that you’re finally calling him something other then Mr. Stark, I know he told you that we have joint custody of you, so that makes him your parent. He would be thrilled if you called him that, actually when you’re a bit older he said he wanted to talk to you about using his last name as well,” May said out with a smirk.

“What?” Peter asked out in disbelief, because this conversation had escalated quickly.

“Yes, you’d be named Peter Benjamin Parker Stark, his last name will open a lot of doors for you, way more then you have now. The world would be your playground kid, matter of fact I might go ahead and get it changed sooner rather then later, we want you to get used to writing it,” May said talking out loud to herself.

“May! You’re jumping the gun now, I haven’t even called him dad yet,” Peter replied out in a distressed tone, he hadn’t even had time to process everything especially not the name issue. His heart was beating frantically in his chest at just the thought. He could go to school anywhere in the world if he did that. He shook his head because it felt like he would be taking advantage of Tony’s name. He would have to talk to the man.

“That’s not what I heard,” May said with a secret smile.

Peter froze at the look on his Aunt’s face. “What did you hear?” He asked out with a pout.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she said out playfully before she grabbed the casserole from the oven.

Peter whined but he knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of her any time soon. She was content to keep the secret to herself unfortunately.He desperately wanted to get off the topic about the last names and his question still was unanswered which is why he went back to the original topic. “How do you know he loves me?”

“How can you not know he doesn’t honey? Take a look at your room in his house for instance he picked out everything in your room for you. If he didn’t love you, it wouldn’t be as personalized as it is. Everything in that room is for Peter, and only fits Peter,” May said out gently.

“I know,” Peter said with a shrug before just deciding to drop the topic all together. May said Tony loved him and she knew usually what she was talking about but this topic here she had no idea what was going on. He would just drop it before she did something crazy like brought it up to Tony. He would just die if something like that happened. “Is dinner ready?” He asked out, completely changing the subject.

May narrowed her eyes but didn’t call him out on it. “Yes, please come set the table,” she said out easily, allowing Peter to drop the topic.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

When Peter had finally gone to bed, May pulled out her phone and dialed Tony’s number, it wasn’t that late, but it was an unusual time for her to be calling so she hoped he wouldn’t be upset or worried.

“Hey May, this is a surprise, is everything okay?” Tony said out, once he had picked up the phone.

“Everything is fine, I needed to talk to you before you pick him up tomorrow,” May said out honestly.

“What happened?” Tony asked out softly.

“Nothing bad, just Peter is convinced that you don’t love him. I tried to explain that everything you do for him, is because you love him. But apparently you’re not showing it to him, and he feels like you don’t,” May said out bluntly just getting straight to the point.

“I see, I’ve hugged him every time he’s wanted a hug, but perhaps I can be more expressive,” Tony said out slowly. He wasn’t really an on hands type of person, but he was really starting to see Peter as his son and he didn’t need nor want the kid to think he didn’t love him. “May, I love that kid with every fiber of my being,” Tony said out softly.

“I know you do, he’s so easy to love, I tried to tell him, but he’ll listen more to you when it’s coming out of your mouth, just don’t mention me. He might think that you’re only saying it because I told you or something. He’s quite the over thinker,” May said with a chuckle.

“Don’t I know it, I have no idea where he gets it from,” Tony said out seriously.

“Don’t even try it, Pepper says you do the same thing,” May said with a laugh.

“Pepper is a filthy traitor,” Tony grumbled out, but he wasn’t angry.

“I noticed you didn’t deny it,” May said out teasingly.

Tony gave a chuckle because it was true and they both knew it. “I’ll pick him up personally tomorrow and we’ll go spend a few hours together, just the two of us. I hope I can convince him,” he said out seriously.

“I’ve no doubt that you’ll be able to,” May said out easily. “Night Tony, I’ll talk to you soo,”

“Night May, and thank you,” Tony answered out just as sincerely before he hung up the phone.

  
_**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

Friday at 3pm saw Tony in his car, waiting for Peter to come out of the school. He had drove his Audi as he wasn’t trying to overly stand out but he wanted Peter to notice the car. He knew he should keep a low profile as the press was already starting to talk, but he couldn’t help it.

Happy had said that last time he showed up unannounced Peter had tried to pretend he didn’t see him. He didn’t want the kiddo to even contemplate that, which is why he had gotten out of his car and was leaning on the hood on the passenger side. He was looking directly at the school, and when the bell rang tons of kids spilled out of the entrance but he didn’t see his kid yet.

“Oh my god Dude, Tony freaking Stark is outside of the school you gotta come see this!” Ralph said to Flash excitedly as he had run back into the school to tell his friend.

“Ned and Peter both heard, the latter groaning as he started dragging his feet. What had he done now?

“What did you do Pete?” Ned asked curiously.

“Nothing, I’ve literally done nothing, It’s Friday though it’s time to go over his house but usually Happy drives me, maybe he was busy today,” Peter said out with a shrug.

“Whatever it is, he’s obviously here for you,” Ned said with a smile.

“I know,” Peter said out softly. He was kind of excited on the inside that Tony was picking him up, and he simply ignored Flash who was giving him looks(but when wasn’t the other boy giving him looks) as he headed out of the school.

“Going to lie your way out of this one Penis?” Flash taunted out meanly.

“You’re so stupid,” Peter said out brightly before giving Ned a knowing look before he moved to run out of the school. He had a feeling Flash might try something and he knew how Tony could be and he didn’t want the man to get in trouble with Pepper. She could be really scary. 

“What did you say?” Flash said out angrily, because usually Parker wasn’t this bold.

Peter grinned before he started running out of the school, pinpointing the Audi out immediately, and Tony’s casually leaning against the car. He ran a little bit faster then normal as he was trying to get to the car and get Tony in it before Flash caught up to him.

“Whoa kiddo, where’s the fire?” Tony said out in amusement as the little boy ran up to the car.

“Just eager to get out of here and start my weekend with you,” Peter said out half truthfully, turning around so he could wave to Ned, and also see how close Flash was to him. The teen was unfortunately gaining speed. “Let’s go,”

“We will, Ned doesn’t want a ride?” Tony asked out curiously as he waved to the other little boy and was rewarded with a bright smile.

“No his mom is here already,” Peter said hurriedly, before he pulled on the man’s arm, to try to get him moving. “Come on let’s go,” he added out.

“What’s the rush kiddo, we have all weekend to tinker,” Tony told him seriously.

“Nothing, I just want to go already,” Peter said out honestly, turning around once more and to see to his dismay that Flash was very nearly upon them.

Tony unfortunately or fortunately depending on who was asking happen to follow Peter’s gaze and frowned as he saw some other kid damn near sprinting towards them. “Please tell me this is not that asshole kid,” he muttered out.

“It is, and I’m trying to save you from Pepper’s wrath so come on get in the car,” Peter pleaded out.

“Underoos, I’m not about to let some asshole of a kid treat you like this, we could do this now or later, either way it’s going to suck to be him,” Tony told his kid out seriously.

“Let’s do it later, come on Daddy, I’m ready to go,” Peter whined out, internally cringing because _that_ had just slipped out without his say so.

It had the fortunate side effect of shutting up Tony, who nodded silently before the man actually turned and headed towards the driver’s side of the car and got in. Peter couldn’t help it as he jumped into the passenger seat, taking that time to blow a raspberry at Flash as he came to a stop by the car just as they started to drive off. He didn’t say anything, feeling like he had made everything awkward.

Tony was in shock, because there was a big difference from Pepper and May telling him that Peter thought of him as a dad and the kid himself using that moniker for him. He had never thought he would be father material(thanks Howard) but here he was. The part of him that wasn’t completely freaking out was the part that was shaken that he had such a profound impact on someone like that, someone like Peter.

Peter wanted to apologize but at the same time he didn’t. He had wanted to say it, probably not right there but it was out there and over and done with. And if May was to be believed then Tony had wanted to hear it. However he wasn’t going to broach that topic, he would leave that to the man. Spider-Man he was, but bravery right now he was not. Which is why he was perfectly content to sit there in silence until he realized something.

Peter was confused, especially because he wasn’t sure where exactly Tony was driving he just knew it was towards the tower. “Where are we going?”

“I’m not totally sure yet,” Tony said out honestly, shaking the thought away. They would have to talk about what Peter said later, because while he was driving wasn’t the time.

“Where’s Happy?” Peter wondered out loud.

“I gave him the day off, he was a little grumpy about it, I wonder why. What do you two usually do on Fridays?” Tony asked out curiously, because Happy had been very tight lipped about it and wasn’t that suspicious.

Peter grinned because he knew why, and he was also a little bit bummed that their weekly routine was changing up but it was okay for the most part. “We usually stop at the Doubletree Hotel for a bathroom break and then Angela gives us cookies,” the little boy said out honestly. It was his favorite day of the week because those cookies were amazing.

“Whose Angela?” Tony asked out, trying to keep his grin in check.

“The lady who works at the check in counter, she’s really nice and Happy loves talking to her,” Peter told the man innocently.

“Is she pretty?” Tony asked out casually because he could now understand why Happy had been irritated earlier.

“Yep, her smile is pretty too, and she’s got really long hair,” Peter said out brightly, keeping a quiet on the fact that the bathroom break they usually took was because it was usually around that time for him to need to go. But he was a little embarrassed to admit this to Tony as usually Happy already knew.

“Since we aren’t going to get cookies are we going to get another special treat?” Peter asked out curiously before he looked in the center console to grab a snack, making sure not to grab a juice box today.

“I want to show you a small hiking trail, and after we can go out for ice cream. Does that sound like something you want to do with me?” Tony asked out curiously.

“Sounds like a great plan,” Peter said out eagerly, just wishing he had visited the toilet before he left school. He just hadn’t known that Tony would deviate from their weekly routine. He didn’t say anything because he knew there would be a bathroom near the trails. And thankfully the car ride only took around a half hour before Tony was pulling off the freeway and pulling into a parking lot that was surrounded by trees.

Peter had finished his sandwich and cookies by then and unfortunately had drank a juice box(he couldn’t help it, the cookie had made him thirsty!) and his bladder was more then ready to empty. It was with that urgency that the little boy was the first one out of the car, and was already starting to head towards the bathroom, without Tony.

“Kiddo, wait for me, I need to grab your bag. You do want to have snacks and water don’t you?” Tony called out in disbelief as Peter was really walking away from him.

Peter made a distressed sound, because he didn’t think he could wait for Tony to grab everything, not if he wanted dry pants. He did however turn around and pulling up his pants in his desperation as he did so. He knew from having done this with Happy that the press was everywhere and knew better then to grab himself. “I need to go pee,” he called out frantically.

Tony winced because Peter had told him briefly in the car when he was explaining what him and Happy got up to Fridays but he hadn’t paid any attention to it. This is why he didn’t like surprises. Aware that the child was on a time constraint he simply nodded quickly before using his hand to wave the child off. “Go ahead Underoos I’ll meet you in the bathrooms,” he told the child easily.

Peter didn’t need to be told twice and simply took off at a dead run for the bathrooms, that he could see thankfully not that far ahead. The entrance to the toilets were around the corner and he turned and went to pull the handle open only to find it stuck. He jiggled the knob up and down, frowning heavily as he realized it wasn’t so much stuck as it was locked.

He could see a sign on the door saying that due to recent vandalism the bathroom was closed until further notice. He bit his lip in his urgency before he hurried over to the women’s only to find the same sign and the door also locked. What was he going to do?

Tony had made sure to grab water for both him and Peter, feeling quite happy about the turn of events. He smiled as he remembered what the child had called him at school, but he shook the thought away as it still wasn’t the time for it. He had other things to worry about, like the fact that one of his protocols weren’t working.

“JARVIS, I set up a protocol for his bladder capacity didn’t I?” Tony asked out curiously as he locked the car and started walking up towards the entrance. Peter might be done by the time he got there.

“Briefly, but you never set up if you wanted alerts or to be notified if his capacity level reached a certain percentage,” JARVIS said out helpfully.

“Okay set that up, and what would you think would be the best percentage? I want a time where he’s not practically peeing himself like he nearly was a moment ago, but at the same time I don’t want to be notified if it’s at 50% and he can’t even feel it,” Tony said out dryly.

“I will notify you when it hits 70%, and we can go from there,” JARVIS said out easily before he set up the alerts. “His bladder capacity at this time is currently at 94%, and increasing every minute he doesn’t go,” JARVIS said out promptly.

“What? What the hell is he waiting for?” Tony said out in disbelief, not sure he understood what was going on.

“It appears the bathrooms are locked,” JARVIS said out after a second or so had gone by.

“Fuck,” Tony said out hurriedly before he took off at a run towards the bathrooms.

Peter was holding onto the sides of his pants desperately, looking from side to side in his panic. He could see cameras near the bathrooms so he couldn’t just drop his pants and pee there, even though he really, really wanted too.

He couldn’t just run into the trees because he didn’t honestly think he would make it, and he was running out of options. Where was Tony? The little boy didn’t want to grab himself, but as he started hobbling to go back the way he came, he was forced too before he soaked himself completely. As he turned around, he nearly ran into Tony, and boy was he so happy to see the man. Tony could fix anything. “I hafta to go pee right now,” he begged out desperately.

“I know,” Tony said out dumbly as he tried to think on his feet, frozen for a moment as he tried to think of a solution to this problem. He couldn’t change the child into a pull up, not out in the open like this, like Peter had seen, he could see the cameras and he wasn’t going to be exposing his kid like that.

Peter whimpered out, because Tony wasn’t being helpful at all. The man was literally just standing there while he was nearly peeing himself. “Please, it’s a ‘mergency, I’m gonna explode Tony, I hafta gooo!” The little boy wailed out, very near tears at this point.

Tony startled because his kid was in agony and he hated that he couldn’t do anything about it. Maybe he could pick him up and run him into the trees? He wasn’t thinking clearly because he was in such a panic. He never realized how close Peter was to an accident until that very moment.

“The potty chair is in the car sir, you can use that,” JARVIS said out quickly, reminding the man of his purchase.

“Oh perfect thank you JARVIS,” Tony said out quickly, grateful that his A.I. Had the frame of mind to order it first off and That he had stuck it in the car before they left. It was going to be okay.

“Alright kiddo, I have a solution, I have a potty chair in the car just for such an occasion let’s head back so you can use it,” Tony said out gently, as he reached his hand out for the child to take.

“Okay,” Peter breathed out heavily, trying to keep his bladder where it belonged and not in his pants like it was so desperately trying to make an appearance. He reached out with his free hand to hold onto the older males.

Tony thought that despite how bad JARVIS was whispering Peter’s current capacity level, and despite how awful his child look that the little boy was going to make it. It didn’t dawn on him that his child had more then passed the line of no return as he just didn’t know. It was when he was trying to hurry the kid along as the car was just a few feet away from them, when he felt the hand that he was holding onto, suddenly give his a tug.

“Peter come on, you don’t have time to take a break you need to be on that potty chair yesterday,” Tony said out seriously as he turned to look at his little boy.

Peter grimaced as he pulled his hand back from his mentor’s and quickly put it in his crotch with his other hand. He groaned out lowly as he felt his bladder heavily contract. He clenched his eyes shut pleading with his bladder to just wait for 2 more minutes, that was it, but it couldn’t and it didn’t.

“Underoos, come on, do you want me to pick you up?” Tony asked out anxiously, at a loss as the child had bent over at his waist and he looked to be in sheer agony. He honestly didn’t know what to do, Peter had never gotten to this point ever, at least not with him.

“It’s too late,” the little boy managed to choke out, as he found himself unable to take another step.

“What do you mean its too late? Come on honey, you don’t have a lot of time,” Tony pleaded out, feeling like he should have long ago picked up Peter and sprinted to the car. These were all firsts for him, and he knew better for the future but boy did it suck right now.

“I’m peeing,” Peter whimpered out, as he felt his bladder let go.

Tony didn’t want to look, as he was still in disbelief that this was actually happening to him. It wasn’t until he could see the child’s gray joggers darkening and then a rapidly expanding puddle appearing underneath his child’s feet and getting bigger.

He grimaced before he turned away as he didn’t want Peter to feel like he had an audience. He mentally went through the bag, he had snacks, pull ups, toys, books, but no change of clothes. Why didn’t he have a change of clothes? Never again.

“Remind me add to outfits to this bag when we get home J,” Tony said out quietly as he waited for his child to tell him he was through.

“It’s noted sir,” JARVIS said out in the same soft tone.

Peter swayed a little bit, as his bladder forcibly let go. Even though he was having this huge accident, it felt so good to finally release all that horrible pressure that had been in his tummy.

As his stream started to finally dwindle off, he came out of his bent over position and dried his hands on his shirt. Everything from the waist down was drenched, and his puddle was so big it was rolling away, but he was finally done. He let out a huge sigh, because his tummy felt so much better now.

Tony whistled at the sheer volume of liquid that his spiderling had just released all over his clothes and on the ground.

“Do you feel better kiddo? You really had to go,” he said out gently, making sure his voice and demeanor was calm. He had found that children in particular picked up on your emotions easier and he didn’t want Peter flipping out. This really wasn’t a big deal, it was just pee.

“I did and I feel loads better now,” Peter said out truthfully, looking around and being thankful the parking lot was empty aside from a few parked cars that thankfully no one was in them.

“I’m glad,” Tony replied out in the same tone, as he mentally went over the clothing he might have in the car. He had a sweatshirt that he had tossed in on the off chance this hike turned chilly and was never more grateful for that.

“What do we do now?” Peter asked out softly. Because Tony wasn’t freaking out, he had no reason to flip out. And the man knew he hadn’t done it on purpose.

“We’re going to briefly wish that I had taken the Audi crossover but that is neither here or there. Come on, lets get you out of those wet clothes, and then head to the tower,” Tony said out kindly. If he had taken the hatchback, he could have gotten Peter dressed comfortably in the car, but he hadn’t and would have to make due with what they had.

Peter bit his lip, needing no other explanation then that, he had ruined their special day! He took a shuddering breath as he walked over to Tony, letting the man lead him over to the Audi where he opened both the Driver’s side door and the back door before he put him in the middle of them, like a makeshift changing stall.

Peter’s hands were shaking as he started to peel off his wet joggers and underwear, watching in confusion as Tony went to the trunk to pull out a sweatshirt before he hurried back to him.

“Take off your shirt too, it’s wet as well,” Tony told the little boy gently as he gently moved the child to lean against the seat so he could help take off his wet shoes and socks before pulling off his pants. “Add wipes to that list as well JARVIS,” he added absently, it would make clean up so much easier, not to mention better for the child’s skin.

“Of course sir,” JARVIS said out easily.

Peter wasn’t embarrassed, he was passed that, he was humiliated beyond belief. Not to mention his thoughts had run away from him again and was thinking of the worst case scenarios imaginable. He pulled off his shirt, shivering a little as Tony wiped him up with the dry part of the shirt before the man put a sweatshirt over his head.

Peter gulped audibly as the man’s scents penetrated his nostrils, and it was almost his undoing; as he felt like he was swimming in his father’s clothes, if Tony was his dad that is. As he stuck his arms through the much too big sleeves, he watched impassively as the oversized sweatshirt fell below his knees.

He couldn’t help it, as the man bent down to gather up his wet clothes, he wrapped his skinny arms encased in the sweatshirt around his stomach in the form of a self hug. “I’m sorry I ruined the day,” he whispered out tearfully, his eyes stinging.

“No no no,” Tony said out quickly as he bagged up the wet clothes and tossed them in the car haphazardly before he bent down and picked up the little boy and hugged him to his chest. “The day isn’t ruined, it’s just an accident. Everyone has those sometimes,” he said out soothingly. He could feel a melt down coming and he was just surprised that Peter had held out this long.

“I messed everything up, we were gonna haff ice cream and go hiking and just spend time together and I took that away from us,” Peter whimpered out, as the tears spilled out of his eyes.

“We’re still going to go hiking tomorrow I promise; but we’re having ice cream tonight we’ll get any flavor you want delivered and then make Ice cream sundaes,” Tony told him seriously. “You haven’t ruined anything. If it’s anybody’s fault it’s mine, I should have been paying attention,” he added out.

“It’s okay, I’m not your real kid so you shouldn’t have to do this or deal with everything after,” Peter blubbered out, hiccuping as the tears started to fall down his face without his say so.

“Oh, I see we’re going to do this here then, let me at least sit down,” Tony said out conversationally as he took a seat in the backseat of the car with the little boy on his lap, facing him. “You are definitely my real kid, before I met my Spider baby, I didn’t want kids, they weren’t even on my radar as I didn’t think I would be a good enough dad. But you changed all that,” Tony told him out softly.

“I did?” Peter pitifully asked out.

“Oh yeah, you sure did, You made me want to be better, and I liked that you looked up to me. I love you kiddo and I’m sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I didn’t,” Tony said out seriously.

Peter’s eyes widened because sure May had said it, but Tony had just outright stated it. You couldn’t get any clearer then that. “You love me?” The little boy asked out, his voice cracking at how wistful he realized he sounded. He knew If Tony said no, his heart would be shattered in a million pieces and he didn’t know how he’d recover. But at the same time, he knew Tony would never hurt him like that.

“I love you more then the air that we breathe. I love you to the moon and back. I love you more then all my Iron Man suits put together. I love you Peter Parker, and don’t ever doubt that,” Tony told the little boy sincerely. “You can call me whatever you want, Tony or Daddy I don’t mind either way. But just know if you call me Daddy, no one else can take that away from you, You’ve got my heart kid, not many people can say that,” he told his child seriously.

Peter grinned out happily despite the horrible accident he had just had, because that was proof. His daddy loved him way more then his Iron man suits, and he didn’t doubt him for a second. It was with that thought that Peter pressed his face into his father’s torso, relishing in the arms that came to hug him in return. “I love you too Daddy,”

Tony had thought that nothing could top the feeling of the love he had for his child, at least not until Peter had said it in that moment. The child always said he loved him, but in that moment and added with his new favorite word it meant something different. This was his son, and he would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally called love..but you can’t put love in a bag 🤣


	6. The Potty Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s a car accident up ahead, so we need to chill for right now,” Tony said before he just turned off his car. 
> 
> At this point, other people were actually getting out of their cars to try see what was happening. They were in one of the furthest lanes to the left, so they had no hope of even trying to merge, they were well and truly stuck.
> 
> “Oh no,” Peter whispered out, he had thought they were supposed to be there already but he now knew why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gave me so much grief, as it was super Hard to write, I really couldn’t get in his mindset. Someone(I forgot who but if you read this and remember your comment this is for you) Asked for me to write either Tony or Bucky in a predicament and so here it is. Hope you enjoy it. And thats the end of the story.

Tony was excited, the weekend for the MIT Energy Conference was finally here and he couldn’t wait to bring Peter to his old College. It was with that thought that Tony had decided to take the Audi Crossover, that way if Peter wanted to lie down or something he would have the room to do it.

“Kiddo come on, I like to get there a little early so I can talk with a few friends,” Tony called out to his child as he made sure his earpiece that was connected to JARVIS was in his ear properly.

“I’m coming, can I bring my switch with us?” Peter asked out hopefully.

“Sure can,” Tony said out easily as he watched his little boy trot by him to head to the elevator. He made his way to follow after the child before he remembered something important. “One sec Underoos, did you go to the bathroom yet?” He asked out seriously.

Peter grimaced because he wasn’t five years old and also because he didn’t go and knew he needed to go if he didn’t want to have another incident like the one at the park last month. It just sucked that he was being reminded by Tony.

“I’m going,” he mumbled out, not even in the mood to argue as he turned and ran back to the bathroom. He was excited as well and wanted to be on the road already. He finished up quickly, coming out of the bathroom still buckling his pants up as he hurried back to his father.

Tony rolled his eyes, making a mental note to make the child use some hand sanitizer once they were in the car, pressing the button for the elevator to finally take them back.

“Do you need to go?” Peter asked out innocently because that’s what the man had just done to him.

“Nope, I do not,” Tony said out confidently, as he gave the child a look of amusement.

“You never have go,” Peter said with a little frown, sometimes it annoyed him that his father didn’t seem to be tied down by all these human constraints.

“Yes I do, I just never need to go around you, I’m human too kiddo,” Tony said with a Chuckle. He had years of practice to perfect his holding capabilities, he wasn’t always allowed to go in a meeting or what have you so his body was just better at holding it then most people.

“I wish I could hold it as long as you,” Peter grumbled out.

“Yeah that’s not happening, and even if you attempt to do so you physically cannot buddy, you’re metabolism is enhanced,” Tony said as they got off the elevator in the garage.

“Which car are we taking?” Peter asked out instead, choosing to drop this embarrassing topic, because Tony knew more about his own body then he did.

“The crossover,” Tony replied out automatically.

Peter frowned because that wasn’t really what he would call a fun car. “Why are we taking that one?”

“Because it can fit everything we’re taking and then some. It also means you can be as messy as you want when you eat without having to worry about spilling anything,” Tony said it easily.

The real reason he was driving the crossover was in case Peter needed to nap, he had more room to do so. And If Peter needed to pee the potty chair would be right there with no issue. He would prefer not having to make frequent stops but with a little boy like Peter in the car with him, it would be inevitable and the potty chair would help with that.

“That’s fine then, how long is the drive there?” Peter wondered out loud as he stepped out the elevator and started heading to the crossover.

“About 4 hours, if there is no traffic it’s why we are leaving early, I’m trying to beat the lunch hour traffic,” Tony told his child seriously.

“Speaking of lunch, are we going to stop for lunch?” Peter asked out hopefully.

“I don’t think so, I packed some food for you. If you get hungry, we can get something from a drive through but I really just want to get there,”Tony said out easily as he got into the car. The car was already packed and he waited for Peter to get his seatbelt on before he started up the car, and headed out of the garage and to the freeway.

Peter reclined his seat back, and kicked off his shoes, before he pulled out his switch so he could play a game. He put on his noise cancelling headphones, as he wanted to get fully immersed in the game.

**~*~*A Few Hours Later~*~*~**

Tony shifted in his seat again, and absently looked at his watch before he turned to look back at the road. They were at a complete standstill, and he had no idea why. He gritted his teeth refusing to think on that personal choice he had made about 4 hours ago now. It was really starting to come back and bite him in the ass.

“JARVIS why is there traffic right now? Has something happened up ahead?” Tony asked out tightly.

“There is a 3 car accident 6 miles up ahead, the crash happened in the two furthest left lanes and they are slowly making their way over to the shoulder, a police officer is already on the scene and is directing traffic to merge into one lane. That is where the hold up is coming from,” JARVIS said out quietly.

“Great, just what I wanted to hear right now,” Tony muttered out quietly as he shifted in his seat again. He grimaced as his son’s words ran through his mind, he should have gone before they left like he had made Peter do, what the hell had he been thinking? He hadn’t even thought of an accident as a possibility of happening. Well they do say highlight is twenty-twenty, and he could definitely agree about that.

“Sir, your vitals are a bit alarming, and as it doesn’t like the accident will be getting cleared up any time soon, so why not just the potty chair in the back?” JARVIS asked out curiously.

“Because I bought that for Peter, what would I look like as a grown ass man if I used it?” Tony said out harshly, a little peeved that JARVIS would even suggest that.

“I can assure you that the travel chair doesn’t have an age range sir, if you use it you would look like a human as that is exactly what you are. Your bladder capacity currently sits at 85%, past the time where I would have alerted you if this was the child. It will only go up the longer you hold it sir,” JARVIS said out knowingly. “And when you reach the high 90’s your bladder will let go without your say so, and then what will you look like?”

“Just stop talking JARVIS,” Tony hissed out, as he glanced over to look at the little boy in the passenger seat next to him. If Peter wasn’t in here, he would’ve been tempted to either use the chair, or a bottle of some sort. He wasn’t worried about someone seeing him, the windows were heavily tinted as dark as he legally could.

Peter was engrossed in his game, but he did look over and smile at his father when he felt the man looking at him. It was then when the little boy noticed two things, one his father’s face looked pained, and two they weren’t moving. He quickly pulled off his headphones, giving his father a worried look.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked out, his concern palatable in his tone. Was something wrong with the car?

“Nothing,” Tony said out shortly. He was not going to explain to his 11 year old child what he needed to do, just the thought was enough to bring him shame.

“Then why I have we stopped? And why do you look like?” Peter said as pointed his finger towards his father’s face.

“Why do I look like what?” Tony muttered out, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“Like you’re in pain or worried about something,” Peter said out truthfully.

“I’m just wondering why this hold up is taking so long,” Tony said out begrudgingly, and he wasn’t lying he just wasn’t sharing the full truth.

“Oh, what happened? Why did we stop?” Peter repeated out, as his father hadn’t answered his question the first time.

“There’s a car accident up ahead, so we need to chill for right now,” Tony said before he just turned off his car.

At this point, other people were actually getting out of their cars to try see what was happening. They were in one of the furthest lanes to the left, so they had no hope of even trying to merge, they were well and truly stuck.

“Oh no,” Peter whispered out, he had thought they were supposed to be there already but he now knew why.

“Just go back to your game,” Tony muttered out, not trying to be cross with his son but his bladder was refusing to be ignored right now.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in concentration because a child he was, but stupid he was not. He knew something was wrong with his dad, he just didn’t know what as the man wasn’t sharing with him. He slowly put his headphones back on, making sure to keep the one closest to the door, off his ear just in case his father needed him. He didn’t turn the sound for his game back on, because he didn’t want to get distracted.

Unaware of just what his child was doing, Tony was grateful when Peter returned to his game because he was losing his composure the longer he sat here. He squirmed in his seat for a moment, taking a moment to give his crotch a much needed squeeze while pretending he was just adjusting him. Peter still wasn’t looking at him and he wanted to keep it that way. He thought he would be able to ride out the urges, until a rather forceful one hit him and it was all he could do not to just let go and piss himself in his seat right there.

“Ooh fuck,” he hissed out, only barely managing to keep his bladder in check.

“Sir, I must insist you relieve yourself, this charade is pointless and will only have one outcome and it’s not the one you want. I can assure you, I know the probability and it’s not in your favor,” JARVIS stressed out.

“Shut up Jay, I got this,” Tony said out through is clenched teeth.

That was all Peter could take, his father was clearly in pain he could hear it in the man’s voice. Not to mention the man’s heartbeat was frantic and the little boy was scared because he didn’t know what that meant. He pushed off the headphones and turned a bit so he was looking completely at his father, his own face a picture of misery.

“What’s wrong daddy?” The little boy asked out seriously.

“Nothing Petey pie, I’m okay,” Tony said out slowly, his breaths a bit shallower then he would have liked.

“I heard you curse and I can heart your heartbeat and somethings wrong with you and I wanna know what,” the little boy rushed out before his father could try to placate him again.

“I’m a bit stressed because of the situation that is all kid,” Tony managed to somehow get out.

Aware that his father was just going to continue to lie in his face, Peter frowned as he wondered what he could do. He looked at the watch on his arm, before he grinned. JARVIS was everywhere and especially in their car, he would know exactly what was wrong with Daddy.

“JARVIS, what’s wrong with Dad?” Peter asked out loudly in the car.

Tony’s eye’s widened as he looked at his child in disbelief, his hand uselessly clutching the steering wheel to keep himself from holding himself. “You better not say anything Jay,” he threatened out.

“Thank you for asking young Peter, sir is currently dealing with a bladder emergency and refuses to use the toilet that is in this car for just this situation,” JARVIS said out promptly choosing to ignore his creator. His primary task was to keep his creator safe, and what the man was doing wasn’t safe at all. And if nothing else, Peter had a way to get the man to do something that everyone else struggled to do.

Peter turned to stare at his father in horror. “Why are you holding it? Are you insane? What’s his level at JARVIS?” The little boy asked, voice still worried as ever over his father.

“It’s sitting at 95% and rising,” JARVIS answered out truthfully.

“Daddy,” the little boy whimpered out. “Why won’t you go?” He whispered out, not sure how he was supposed to deal with this.

“There’s no where to go kid,” Tony said with a sigh, as he was betrayed by his own creation.

“There’s the travel chair back there, you can use it,” Peter told his father out softly.

“I bought it for you, and it’s a little degrading if I have to use it,” Tony admitted out. If he was being honest, he just felt embarrassed that maybe Pete wouldn’t think he was the greatest superhero anymore if he used the travel potty.

“It’s not degrading at all, you’re human too,” Peter said out softly. “I don’t want you hurt yourself and our weekend over before it even starts,” he added out sadly.

Tony sighed, knowing he was going to cave, partly because his bladder was reaching it’s limit, but mostly because he didn’t like disappointing his child and he was on his way there if he kept this up. “Okay, I’ll use it,” he muttered out.

“Good, I won’t look or anything,” Peter promised out seriously.

Tony nodded but didn’t say anything as he climbed into the back seat. He got on his knees, never more grateful for his darkly tinted windows then he was right there. He hurriedly unscrewed the potty chair before he got into position. He couldn’t help the relieved smile that came to his face as he forcefully emptied his water into the plastic potty chair. He groaned softly at the release, wondering why he had contemplated holding all this in.

Peter grinned as his father went, feeling quite proud that he had managed to make the man go, when JARVIS couldn’t. He didn’t say anything the entire time as his father relieved himself, nor when the man sealed the chair with its top. Only when Tony was back in his seat, his cheeks a bit red did the little boy finally say something.

“Guess this means you should’ve gone before we left too?” Peter said out cheekily.

Tony had to grin despite his embarrassment because that was the whole truth. “Cheeky little spider baby,” he said out fondly, as he turned to look out road.

He was never more glad that Peter had insisted as he the traffic didn’t start moving for another hour and a half and he knew as he pulled into the condo driveway that he wouldn’t have been able to hold it at all. He wasn’t going to tell his kid that though, he was Iron Man after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s how the bag came to be, stay safe peeps!

**Author's Note:**

> Also the bit where Peter is talking to the lunch lady and she says she couldn’t give him the food is totally true, it was a story in the US few years back about a lunch lady who got fired for giving a kid food because his account was in the negative...she got her job back after she went on the news but schools are like that, and they waste so much food rather then allow kids who are hungry to eat it, because they don't pay for it..but i digress
> 
> How was my fluff? Be kind..I’m an angst writer for a reason..


End file.
